El primer amor de Hunnysempai
by MikuruBeam
Summary: En el instituto Ouran... en el club de musica... EL HOST CLUB... uno de los miembros mas adorables fue engatuzado por las garras en este caso uñas con manicure francesa de cupido...
1. Me enamore x3

Era una fecha especial en el Ôran Kôkô Host Club...se celebraba el "Día de San Valentín" (por adelantado, ya que faltaba 2 semanas) todos estaban vestidos como Dioses y el salón estaba adornado con finas cortinas de seda y adornos de oro, que hacia tener la sensación de estar en el Olimpo "como los Dioses".

El Host Club... esta abierto.

Tamaki: Oh!-suspirando- mi bella princesa eres como un ángel que bajo del cielo para embellecer la tierra... yo siendo un Dios caigo rendido a tus pies ante tu belleza...

Clienta: ah! Tamaki-sama... *o*

Hikaru: jajaja, eso me hace acordar cuando nos pusimos a ver "El Exorcista" y Kaoru se puso a temblar por el miedo y se cubrió con unas sabanas, se asusto tanto que se puso a llorar...

Kaoru: Hikaru... tú sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso... además es muy vergonzoso…-mordiéndose los labios-

Hikaru: Kaoru, lo siento –levantando su barbilla y quedando cara a cara con Kaoru- pero en ese momento te veías tan lindo e indefenso...

Kaoru: Hi...Hikaru...

Clientas: -saliéndoles corazoncitos en los ojos- kyyaaaaaaaa!!! Que hermoso amor entre hermanos!!!

Haruhi: Kyôya-sempai, es raro que Mori-sempai ni Hunny-sempai no haya venido al Host Club...

Kyôya: -con su libreta- así que tu también ya te diste cuenta...ellos ya deberían estar aquí pero sin la presencia de Hunny-sempai –sacando su calculadora- no ha habido tanto gasto en los....

Haruhi: Un_n cuando no Kyôya-sempai...

En eso entra Mori-sempai con Hunny-sempai en sus brazos...

Mori: Mitsukuni se ha desmayado... º_º (no entiendo como Mori-sempai puede estar tan calmado después de que Hunny se haya desmayado ¬¬)

Todos: O.O!!!

Tamaki: Que Hunny-sempai que!!!!....

Clientas: Naaniiii!!!!-pasando encima de Tamaki y rodeando a Hunny -

Clienta: Mori-kun que le ha sucedido a Hunny-kun... Ó.Ò

Haruhi: -calmando a todos- hagan espacio para que Hunny-sempai pueda respirar...

Las clientas dándole pasó a Mori-sempai y este lleva a Hunny hacia el mueble...

Tamaki: -levantándose en el suelo- Mori-sempai... puedes explicarnos que le ha sucedido a Hunny-sempai... Ó_O

Mori: lo que sucedió fue que cuando nos veníamos al Host Club...

FLASH. BACK

Hunny y yo nos dirigíamos hacia el club... entonces... una chica se nos acerco

¿? : Tome por favor ^^ -sonriéndole a Hunny y dándole un boletín- en unos días va a haber una exposición del club arte, va a ser... -abriendo los ojos-(ella estaba con los ojos cerrados)... la... la... la ma... la mas... O//+//O "es igualito a el..."

Hunny: O///O ah... ah si creo... que voy... asistir..."por que mis manos me sudan... no puedo respirar... mi conejito sé ma cae, mi corazón... mi corazón esta que late muy fuerte, es como cuando veo un pastel de 20 pisos... =D; pero no esta sensación es muy diferente…es como sí..."

Mori: Mitsukuni... estas temblando, estas rojo estas bien... Mitsukuni me escuchas...

Hunny: -mirando a Mori- Ta... Takashi -_Ò–en eso se desmaya-

¿? : él... él esta bien... ^///^

Mori:....creo que no mejor lo llevo al club...

¿? : al club?...por que no mejor a la enfermería...

Mori: -cargando a Hunny- esta muy lejos... cual es tu nombre? º_º

¿? : Ah! Gomen mi nombre es...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Mori: entonces me dijo que su nombre era...

Motor de alta potencia...................

Renge: hohoohooohoho....

Todos: Renge!! O.O

Renge: hohoho... lo que sucede-mostrando una pizarra acrílica con gráficos-es que los síntomas de Hunny-sempai son muy comunes en la etapa de la adolescencia estos son –mostrando la pizarra-... 1 sudor de las manos 2 latidos fuertes de corazón 3 enrojecimiento de las mejillas 4 por ultimo en los casos mas intensos...un desmayo que es causado por los latidos intensos del corazón... eso significa que es el primer amor de Hunny-sempai....

Todas las clientas con llamas de MOE...

Clientas: kyyaaaaaaaa!!!! Hunny-sempai esta enamorado!!!! ^w^

Renge: si, Hunny-sempai esta enamorado... me pregunto quien será la afortunada...

Tamaki: hablando de eso Mori...aun no nos has dicho su nombre...

Mori: ah!...se llamaba Hashimoto Yui °_°

Hunny:-levantándose del mueble, agarrandose la cabeza-....Takashi...repite el nombre de esa chica -despertándose-

Mori: su nombre es Hashimoto Yui... Mitsukuni

Hunny: ah...arigatô...Takashi... (poniendo la mirada de la bestia de sangre fría)... Kyô-chan...

Kyôya: si Hunny-sempai...

Hunny: tienes información sobre Hashimoto Yui...

Kyôya: parece que es una chica nueva -revisando sus archivos-... voy a buscar información sobre ella Hunny-sempai...

Hunny: Tamaki... tu ya sabes que hacer... ò_o

Tamaki: Ah!..si claro... -llamando la atención de las clientas-princesas... por favor tomadme atención por hoy el Host Club va a cerrar temprano... por causas personales de unos de los integrantes del club…

Clienta: pero Tamaki-kun...

Tamaki: lo siento princesa... por hoy se va a cancelar nuestra cita alrededor de los campos de cerezo... -dándole una rosa roja-

Clienta: jai Tamaki-kun...

En eso todas las clientas salieron dejando al Host Club...

El Host Club... esta cerrado.


	2. Yuichan?

El Host Club... esta cerrado.

Hunny: Ne Kyô-chan cuanto tiempo crees que te vas a demorar buscando información sobre ella...

Kyôya: eso me tomara poco tiempo, además no crees que seria mejor sí...

Hunny: Sí que Kyô-chan...

Kyôya: si vamos todos juntos a espiarla... no crees?...para que tu también la conozcas...

Hunny:...es que...yo creo que...no se...solo has lo que te digo...-saliendo del club-vamos Takashi...

Mori: ah... Mitsukuni... -saliendo junto con Hunny-

Tamaki: Kyôya... sabes algo sobre esa chica...

Kyôya: en realidad... un poco...

Haruhi: entonces por que no se lo dijiste... ya has visto como estaba Hunny-sempai

Kyôya: sabes por que no se lo dije... por que la información que tengo... no le iba gustar para nada... además sabia que si le preguntaba para que vayamos todos juntos a espiarla, me diría que no, para que así salga de la habitación...

Renge: Kyôya-sempai eres un verdadero genio... entonces que información tienes...

Hikaru-Kaoru: si que información tienes...

Kyôya: lo que tengo es que... -leyendo- Hashimoto Yui... es hija de una modelo / actriz famosa de Inglaterra... su padre es un famoso empresario que es dueño de la famosa empresa Hashimoto la cual se especialista en decoración de interiores...sus datos personales...no tengo muchos...solo que ella va en 2do año, es la mejor de su clase, es la jefa del club de arte...y...

Haruhi: y que sempai?...

Tamaki: si Kyôya... dinos que... :3

Hikaru / Kaoru: Kyôya apúrate... cuéntanos... OwO... OwO

Renge: ni modo que la información sea tan mala no...

Kyôya: realmente es mala... es que ella esta enamo... -es eso se escucha algo detrás de la puerta... -

Haruhi: -abriendo la puerta- Hunny-sempai... Mori-sempai... pero... no se habían ido...

Hunny: Kyôya... es serio dime lo que ibas a decir de ella... acaso es algo que no me va agradar... ya que si o me lo dices te arrepentirás de haberme ocultado el secreto... -con la mirada de la bestia de sangre fría-

Kyôya: Hunny-sempai... te lo voy a decir pero...

Hunny: pero que...

Kyôya: prometes que no vas a lastimar a nadie...

Hunny: si como digas...

Kyôya: lo que pasa es que ella esta enamorada de Yasuchika... al parecer el aun no te a dicho nada...

Hunny: -en shock...-

Mori: O_O-en silencio-...

Tamaki: por eso no se lo querías decir...

Hikaru / Kaoru: OwO... OwO va a ser interesante.....

Renge: eso va a ser muy difícil de enfrentar... va a ser una rivalidad entre hermanos...^.^

Haruhi: pero ahora Hunny-sempai... esta herido por dentro... pobre...

Hikaru / Kaoru: pero... no creen que seria divertido ver pelear a ese par... aunque no vale la pena pelear por una chica... ella es la que va a decidir no...

Tamaki: claro... hay que hacer un plan de cómo juntar a Yu-chan y Hunny-sempai-sacando una pizarra acrílica... - bien este es el plan...

AL DIA SIGUIENTE...

Escondidos tras los arbustos.......

Tamaki: Kyôya... esa chica es Yui...

Kyôya: Sí...

Hikaru / Kaoru: Hunny-sempai tiene buen gusto...

Kaoru:"que gustos... es como él... es preciosa pero también es muy parecida a Hunny-sempai..."

Renge: "que kaway... también es Loli Shota... eso no esperaba eso de Hunny-sempai... los géneros se atraen... kyyaaaaaaaa *w*"

Haruhi: "Hunny-sempai ¬.¬...ella es como él... no parece que tuviera 17 años..." sempai que vamos a hacer...

Tamaki: Haruhi... tu solo mira a papá... como hace su trabajo..

Haruhi: "otra vez con esas" jai sempai... pero que vas a hacer...

Tamaki: solo mira... -saliendo entre los arbustos-... ojayô ohime-sama... como una flor tan hermosa como tú esta aquí afuera sola... -dándole una rosa-

Yui: tu... quien eres?...

Tamaki: como no me conoces...

Yui: no... y no me importa...

Tamaki: -clavándosele una flecha como en el anime-

Yui: además que me haces coqueteando con una chica, acaso no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer...

Tamaki: -clavándosele otra flecha-

Hikaru / Kaoru: nos agrada esa chica...

Hikaru: esta que le saca de quicio a nuestro señor..

Kaoru: ella no sabe quien es... y eso que toda la institución lo conoce...

Yui: ya terminaste... te puedes ir me interrumpes...

Tamaki: -reaccionando-bueno... si es así entonces... no tendré otra opción que forzarte.. "No es mi estilo pero... es por el bien de Hunny-sempai... y del Host.."

Yui: forzarme... de que hablas..

Tamaki: Hikaru... Kaoru... Renge... llévensela... (los demás estaban que hacían la finta de que no paso nada X3)

Yui: are... Naaniiii!!!...-todos llevándola hacia el Host-

EN EL HOST CLUB

Yui: que hacen... -llevándola al mueble-

Tamaki: ...Yui, cierto...

Yui: si pero como, lo sabes... si ni siquiera me e presentado...

Kyôya: quieres saber por que estas aquí... Mori-sempai -acercándose a Mori-

Mori: que cosa...

Kyôya: -susurrándole al oído-...

Yui: "esto esta raro o_oU... pero que hacen"

Mori: ah.. ahora le aviso...

Yui: que decías de lo que me traías aquí...

Kyôya: ah... eso... es que quiero preguntarte algo...

Yui: que cosa..

Kyôya: conoces a Yasuchika?...

H/K/H/R/T: -mirándola fijamente- sí.. lo conoces...

Yui: si claro como no lo voy a conocer... o///o él es mi novio...

Renge: así que era su novio O.O

Kyôya: -anotando en su libreta- así que eres su novia...

Tamaki: pobre Hunny... si se enterara...

Yui: Hunny!?...

Hikaru: Sí por el estas aquí...

Kaoru: si Hunny... se entera que eres su comprometida lo va a...

Tamaki: no hables de eso... no tenemos que sacar conclusiones rápido...

Yui: de... de que hablan...

Haruhi: pero como se lo decimos...

Yui: decir que...

Kyôya: tendría que ser de la manera mas calmada para que no se altere..

Yui: pero por que... quien es Hunny?..

Renge: y si se entera de la peor forma si no se lo decimos primero que Chika-chan

Yui: pero por que... oye! y tu por que le llamas Chika-chan...

Tamaki: lo que pasa es que el hermano de Chika-chan, ósea Hunny-sempai esta enamorado de ti...

Yui: pero de que hablas... Chika-chan no tiene un hermano..

Kyôya: no se lo dijo...

Renge: debe creer que si le presenta a su hermano ella se va a enamorar de el... cosa muy probable ya que Hunny-sempai es lindo por el exterior e interior cosa que Chika-chan no es mucho...

Hikaru / Kaoru: pero Yu-chan que le abra visto al hermano menor de Hunny-sempai...

H/K/R: -mirando a Yui- si que le viste...

Yui: yo que le vi... es difícil de explicar...

FLASH. BACK

Yo recién había venido de Inglaterra, y me sentía muy sola... los chicos me acosaban por que bueno como ven ¬///¬ tengo mucho busto y soy muy mona, eso siempre me lo dicen... y un día...

Yui: deténganse por favor...

Acosador1: que mona... diciendo deténganse por favor...

Acosador2:por que no jugamos un rato con ella...

Acosador3:pero que mona es...que lastima que no hay nadie para protegerte...jajaja

Yui: por favor deténganse –saliéndole lagrimas de los ojos-

Acosador2: -jalándole el uniforme, como rompiéndolo-

Yui: por favor... no!!!

Chika: ustedes sinvergüenzas... como se atreven a hacerle eso a una dama indefensa...

Acosador1: y tu quien te crees enano...

Chika: yo... ja... tu peor pesadilla... -haciéndole un ataque frontal-

Acosador1: como te atreves... -limpiándose la sangre-

Acosador2/3: Maldito... a el!....-acercándose para golpearlo-

Chika: eso no es nada...

Pasaron muchos, muchos golpes..........

Acosadores: no te salvaras de esta –todos con chinchones, moretones y con los rostros medios deformados; bueno ya los tenían desde hace mucho XD-

Chika: acaso quieren mas...

Acosadores: -corriendo como gallinitas – liiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Chika: -dándole la mano a Yui para que se levante- estas bien... ya paso todo...

Yui: ah... si gracias-agarrandole la mano para levantarse- ^///^ "que lindo es además de ser fuerte y es un caballero que kaway"

Chika: "que linda es... pero que es mayor que yo...no puede ser...parece tener 15.." discúlpame por no presentarme mi nombre es Haninozuka Yasuchika... hadsime mashite(mucho gusto)... u///u

Yui: ah... gomenasai... mi nombre es Yui... Hashimoto Yui... dôdso yoroschiku ^///^ (encantada-es bueno tener a mano un libro de japonés no creen)

Chika: Hashimoto-sempai eres nueva por aquí no..

Yui: si... pero como lo sabes... además puedes llamarme Yui..

Chika: ah... entonces Yui-sempai te parece

Yui: jai, así suena mejor no crees... Chika-chan

Chika: ah... si... y de lo que eres nueva lo sé por que nunca vi una chica tan linda como tú en el campus "se me salió... ahora que hago, eso me pasa por estar yendo al Host club... ¬¬"

Yui: are... "acaso me esta diciendo que soy linda" Arigatô...

Chika: pero por que...

Yui: por lo de linda... además... o///o quieres salir con migo el sábado...

Chika: pero... pero que dices eso... eso seria una cita... además eres mayor que ore...ore wa ...o////o

Yui: además te debo una... por haberme salvado la vida te parece... ^///^

Chika: pe... pe... pero

Yui: nada de peros

Chika: entonces... es así... acepto tu invitación... el sábado no...

Yui: si el sábado frente al centro comercial –yéndose hacia su salón... ya que había sonado la campana... -

Chika: si... te estaré esperando...

Yui: ^///^ "que bien... voy a tener una cita con Chika-chan... este es el mejor día que tengo desde que vine a Japón"

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Yui: después de la cita él me invito a salir, que después de 5 citas, en la sexta fuimos a una playa y cuando se poso el sol ahí él me dijo que fuera su novia... esa es la historia de cómo nos conocimos...

Tamaki: Conque así fue la historia...

Renge: es muy romántico-secándose las lagrimas-... es como en School Rumble... cuando Harima rescato a Tenma de un acosador y el se enamoro de ella...

Hikaru / Kaoru: no queremos escuchar tus historias OTAKU...

Renge: ustedes son muy crueles... pero Yu-sempai Chika-chan nunca te hablo de que tenia un hermano...

Tamaki: verdad Yu-chan te lo a contado...

Kyôya: -escribiendo- Yu-chan... que te parece si le preguntas a tu novio si tiene un hermano...

Yui: pero... no seria interrumpir su privacidad...

Haruhi: no, además eso no tiene nada que ver con la privacidad... cierto sempai...

Kyôya: si... no tiene nada que ver...

Yui: -mordiéndose la parte inferior de los labios-esta bien se lo preguntare... y yo que quería ir...

Hikaru / Kaoru: ir a donde.........

Yui: olvídense además no tengo derecho a darle explicaciones a ustedes...

......SALIENDO DEL HOST CLUB......

En el dojo...

Hunny: Mori-chan... -levantándose-

Mori: ...Mitsukuni estas bien... me estas llamando Mori... no Takashi...

Hunny: ah... Gomen... no me di cuenta.....

Tamaki: -llegando al dojo- dômo Hunny-sempai..

Hunny: a dômo Tama-chan... y como les fue el plan

Tamaki: nos fue bien, solo vine ya que quería preguntarle algo

Hunny: si, entonces que quieres Tama-chan

Tamaki: solo quería preguntarte si es que en verdad te gusta Yu-chan, por que si es solo un capricho tuyo lo que vamos a hacer no va a valer la pena

Mori: Mitsukuni... yo me voy yendo te espero...

Hunny: jai..Takashi...Tama-chan... quieres saber una cosa... yo nunca me e interesado en una chica...

Tamaki: como... nunca te as enamorado...

Hunny: no, ni sabia como era ese sentimiento, solo lo supe cuando la vi... cuando vi a la supuesta novia de mi hermano, nunca creí que ella fuera tan hermosa, cuando la vi por primera vez sentí una gran presión en mi pecho, se me hacia difícil respirar y eso que fue solo en mirarla, esa fue una sensación que nunca había sentido... así que créeme voy a ir en serio con esa chica, no pienses que es un capricho mío... además pienso en arrebatársela a mí hermano.. –mirándolo seriamente-

Tamaki: eso era lo que quería escuchar... bueno me retiro, tengo que ayudar a los chicos con el nuevo plan...

Hunny: Tama-chan... Onegai –de rodillas- has que Yui... has que Yui...

Tamaki: déjalo en mis manos...

Hunny: A- Arigatô godsai masu Ta-Tamaki

Tamaki: "así que es verdad vas en serio con Yu-chan" no te preocupes... nosotros el Host Club haremos que Yu-chan se vuelva la novia de Hunny-sempai... –sonriéndole- entonces yo me retiro ya me estarán esperando

Yo te aviso si vamos a hacer algo –saliendo del dojo-

Hunny: jai... Tama-chan =D tu solo me avisas

Tamaki: adiós Hunny-sempai...


	3. Llamando viejas amistades!

AL DIA SIGUIENTE... EN EL HOST CLUB...

Tamaki: ...chicos ya todo esta listo, solo falta ver si ellos van a aceptar... –agarrando su celu y haciendo una llamada-...

Haruhi: Kyôya-sempai... tu crees que van a aceptar...

Kyôya: solo hay que esperar...

Tamaki: ...(el celular al que había llamado sonaba ocupado... en eso contesta alguien... ahora se va a escuchar la conversación que tiene Tamaki con aquella persona)

¿?: alo Koneko-chan gracias por tu llamada de amor...

Tamaki: hola Ranmaru-kun como están todos

Ranmaru: ah hola Tamaki, aquí todos estamos bien, y a que se debe tu llamada...

Tamaki: bien... será difícil explicártelo...

Ranmaru: no, para nada, que favor quieres que te haga... el numero de una de mis gatitas... o quieres...

Tamaki: no es eso... es que quiero pedirte que si puedes venir a Ôran para que nos ayudes con el club...

Ranmaru: si... aunque... –en la línea de Ranmaru se escucha una voz-

¿?: Ranmaru-sama con quien hablas... -dice una voz muy dulce como un coro de ángeles.

Ranmaru: no es nadie... solo es un amigo de hace años...

¿?: Ranmaru-chan... espero que no sea una de tus... -dice la voz angelical con un tono lloroso

Ranmaru: no... no es una chica... no por favor no llores... Tamaki... creo que tengo problemas... mañana voy a ir para allá... si se puede...

Tamaki: si... eso te pasa por dártelas de Don Juan...

Ranmaru: no es eso... es mi prometida cuando se puso a llorar se fue corriendo creyendo que la estaba engañando...

Tamaki: entonces mañana vienes..

Ranmaru: si... tu crees que pueda traer a mis amigos...

Tamaki: claro más mejor..

Ranmaru: bueno mañana nos vemos...

Tamaki: hasta mañana... -cerrando su cel dando por terminada la llamada.

Haruhi: que te dijo sempai...

Tamaki: me dijo que mañana viene...

Hikaru: mañana viene...

Kaoru: el gran Don Juan a Ôran...

Hikaru: y si viene..

Kaoru: va a venir acompañado con sus amigos...

Hikaru: me pregunto si Kyôhei vendrá...

Kaoru: quien sabe... de seguro vendrá por la comida de primera clase que sirven aquí...

Haruhi: verdad sempai... quienes son ellos, a los que llamaste...

Kyôya: ellos son unos viejos amigos de Tamaki... los conocimos cuando vinieron aquí hace 2 años...

Tamaki: y al parecer su club de fans aun no ha desaparecido...

Haruhi: como hace 2 años... y aun tienen un club de fans... como es eso... ya paso tiempo y todavía..

Tamaki: que se va hacer olvidarse de esos chicos seria imposible...

Haruhi: como... no entiendo...

Motor de alta potencia..............

Renge: hohoohohooho...

Haruhi: ah...hola Renge...

Renge: hola Haruhi-chan... (se me olvido decirles, en este fic Renge ya sabe el secreto de Haruhi... ya que un día fue a su casa para llevarle unos dulces y sin querer su papá abrió la puerta y bueno ya ustedes imagínenselo Xd)

Haruhi: que haces...

Renge: no solo escuche la conversación y decidí entrar... ya que no he salido mucho...

Haruhi: ah... bueno sempai mañana vienen no?...

Tamaki: si mañana vienen... la cosa es que tenemos que enseñarles como se trabaja aquí... ya que si lo hacen mal las clientas no van a venir... y eso seria un problema

Kyôya: habrá que esperar que lo hagan bien...

Tamaki: el que me preocupa es Kyôhei... me pregunto si él aceptara...

Kaoru: lo dijimos desde el principio...

Hikaru: el viene solo por comida...

Tamaki: habrá que ver... verdad y Mori-sempai... Hunny-sempai

Haruhi: recién te das cuenta que no están...

MIENTRAS...

Yui: ahora como le pregunto... -caminando en círculos-... como le pregunto... y si me dice que no tiene... como podré confiar en el, cuando esos chicos me han dicho que tiene un hermano... mejor voy a entrar al dojo de seguro estará hay... -entrando al dojo-... como le digo... a ver... donde estará mi Chika-chan... ah...

En eso Yui ve a un chico rubio practicando... y ella para no molestarlo lo observa desde lo lejos...

Yui: "y si me acerco a el... se molestara... es tan lindo, y yo que digo soy la novia de Chika-chan... pero... creo que lo e visto en alguna parte... pero donde... muchas cosas han pasado estos últimos días..." ¡HAY NO ME ACUERDO!... ups... -tapándose la boca-

Hunny: ...are... -mirando alrededor-... pe-pero ella es Yu-Yui... –se desmaya-

Yui: pero que le paso... -corriendo hacia el que se había desmayado-... pero estará bien... -ya en su costado-... esta rojo, no tendrá fiebre... -tocándole la frente-... creo que no... ahora que lo pienso... tiene un parecido con Chika-chan... puede ser... que el sea...

¿? : hay alguien!?

Yui: ara... –volteando-

¿? : ...-entrando al dojo-... el gran Kyôtaro-sama va a... ah es usted Yui-sama...

Yui: ...Hay no me digas así que me ruborizo... -poniendo su mano en su mejilla-

Kyôtaro: jajaja... que haces aquí Yui...

Yui: nada ani-kun... solo estaba esperando a Chika-chan...

Kyôtaro:... si en serio y quien es ese chico que esta recostado entre tus piernas... si es...

Yui: ani-kun... cuando entre lo vi y en los pocos minutos se desmayo...

Kyôtaro: si hermanita te creo mucho...

Yui: es en serio ani-kun...

Kyôtaro: ...-mirando seriamente a Yui-... vamos Yui hay que llevarlo a la enfermería... de repente sufre de alguna enfermedad... –saliendo del dojo-

Yui:... mm...ani-kun... –siguiendo a su hermano-

Mientras en el Host...

Tamaki: ok... Mori-sempai... ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer... pero no la asustes...

Mori:...jai...°_°

Tamaki: bien... Hikaru... Kaoru... ustedes dos ya saben que hacer... pero no exageren mucho... es por el bien del club

H / K: ...jai... ¬_¬ v_v

Tamaki: Kyôya... vas a querer hacerlo?...

Kyôya: ...jai Tamaki... por el bien del Host...

Tamaki: entonces cuento contigo... (hasta Kyôya se va a unir O.O cual será su plan..)

Tamaki: Haruhi... tu solo vas a estar conmigo... no te preocupes papá te protegerá...

Haruhi: ... eto... sempai...

Tamaki: que quieres Haruhi...

Haruhi:..."y si le digo que no quiero participar... tengo examen ese día..."...es que yo no...

Tamaki: Sí...

Haruhi: ...es que creo que no...

Tamaki: que crees...

Haruhi: creo que no voy a... ahhhhhh... –los gemelos la agarran del brazo y se la llevan-

H / K: nos la llevamos... –corriendo y saliendo del club-

Haruhi:...AHHHHHH.....

Hikaru: Kaoru por aquí...

Kaoru: ...jai Hikaru...

Hikaru: ...-caminando hacia un salón oscuro-...Kaoru...

Kaoru: jai... –cerrando la puerta-

Hikaru: Haruhi no te atrevas a decirle a nuestro señor que no vas a participar...

Haruhi: pero... y ustedes que van a hacer es mi decisión...

Hikaru: pero si no participas el se va a poner muy triste... además es por el bien del club...

Haruhi: pero no me van a obligar...

Kaoru: Haruhi... sin ti no podemos juntar a Hunny-sempai con Yui-sempai... y si ellos dos no están juntos... quien sabe dios como se pondrá Hunny-sempai...

Hikaru: de repente va estar deprimido todos los días... ya no ira al club...

Kaoru: si y cuando crezca vera como ella es feliz con su hermano... pensar en verlo sufrir así me da ganes de llorar...

Haruhi: no pensé que la situación era tan grave... bueno si es así participare por el bien de Hunny-sempai...

H /K: en serio...

Haruhi: -abriendo la puerta-... pero solo por el bien de Hunny-sempai... –saliendo-

Hikaru: ya se fue...

Kaoru: lo que no sabe...

Hikaru: es que en el plan ella va a...

Kaoru: usar ese cosplay de sirvienta que tenemos...

Hikaru: nuestro señor se va a poner muy feliz...

Kaoru: el siempre a querido verla en ese traje...


	4. Mi PRIMER BESOOOO!

En la enfermería...

Hunny: -despertando-... hay me duele la cabeza... donde estoy... –mirando alrededor-... que me paso que estoy en la enfermería...

Kyôtaro: ah ya despertaste... –abriendo la cortina-... mi hermanita te encontró... dice que te habías desmayado cuando practicabas...

Hunny: hermanita...

Kyôtaro: si mi hermanita... al parecer fue a esperar a su enamorado... es que el enseña en el dojo... y quería hablar con el sobre algo... ahora que lo pienso... te pareces un poco a el...

Hunny: un momento... –sentándose en la cama- quieres decir que tu eres el hermano de Yu-chan...

Kyôtaro: si te refieres a Yui... yo soy su hermano...

Hunny: tu su her-hermano... o sea que Yui fue la que me trajo aquí... pero ella donde esta... –mirando a todas partes-

Kyôtaro: ella... mi hermanita se fue a comprar bebidas... ahora vuelve... a y lo siento no me presente me llamo Hashimoto Kyôtaro... y tu...

Hunny: a mi nombre es Haninozuka Mitsukuni... mucho gusto...

Kyôtaro: entonces tu eres el hermano de Chika-chan...

Hunny: si... pero el no le contó Yu-chan que yo era su hermano... –con la voz un poco apagada y bajando un poco la mirada-

Kyôtaro: lo se... yo sabia que el tenia un hermano pero no lo conocía... además... no quiero que Yui este con ese chico...

Hunny: por que no...

Kyôtaro: es que creo que el la esta engañando y no quiero que mi hermanita sufra por ese imbecil...

Hunny: como... –levantando la mirada-... que Chika-chan esta engañando a Yui...

Kyôtaro: si... yo ayer lo vi en la fiesta de Aoi-chan... el estaba muy meloso con una tal Miha Enoki... al verlo así quise romperle la cara... pero no pude... ya que Yui se iba a molestar conmigo...

Hunny: ese maldito... como se atreve a engañarla... primero él es su novio y después la engaña... como... yo no le haría eso y menos a una chica como ella... –saliéndole unas lagrimas-... si yo fuera el, antes de hacer eso me mataría... yo... si yo pudiera solo estar con ella...

Kyôtaro: Mitsukuni-kun... a ti te gusta mi hermana...

Hunny: si... y mucho... me duele solo saber que mi hermano esta con ella... y peor que la esta engañando... -limpiándose las lagrimas-

Kyôtaro: yo quisiera... que ella este con un chico que si la ame... y que sea feliz... pero cuando vi lo de ayer... ya no quiero ni que ella lo vea... aunque ella todavía no a abierto los ojos... si supiera... ella lo...

Yui: -entrando- ani-kun ya traje las bebidas... ara... ya se levanto...

Hunny: hola... yo soy...

Yui: si lo se... tu eres Hunny no?... el hermano de Chika-chan... "y quien esta loco por mi X3"

Hunny: si pero como lo sabes...

Yui: ya me lo dijeron tus amigos... al comienzo no te reconocí... pero me lo dijo la enfermera... Xd

Hunny: ... a ya... –sonriéndole amablemente-

Yui: ah toma ani-kun –dándole la bebida-

Kyôtaro: ah arigatô Yui

Yui: también traje una para ti porseaca... –dándole una a Hunny-

Hunny: arigatô... yu-chan

Yui: no es nada

Kyôtaro: Yui creo que ya me voy yendo...

Yui: que tan rápido... vas a salir

Kyôtaro: si... acuérdate que soy yo el que tiene que preparar la sorpresa para oka-san

Yui: si pero es para mañana...

Kyôtaro: pero tengo que ver donde lo vamos a hacer, que comprar... todo eso

Yui: mm... bueno chao... Kyôtaro: te espero en la casa... y adiós Mitsukuni-kun –saliendo de la enfermería-

Hunny: adiós...

Yui: ...ne Hunny-sempai...

Hunny: mn... –algo nervioso- s-si que qui-quieres

Yui: te puedo preguntar... algo

Hunny: s-si tu so-solo pregunta

Yui: es cierto que... yo... te gusto...

Hunny: -cayéndole un balde de agua fría- "ahora que le digo... Usa-chan... donde estas... un momento y Usa-chan..." ¡NO ESTA!...

Yui: que pasa Hunny... que buscas... *-*?

Hunny: mi... mi Usa-chan no esta... –buscando por todas partes-

Yui: vamos a buscarlo en el dojo... de seguro lo dejaste hay

Hunny: si vamos... –saliendo de la enfermería-

Yui: espera

En el dojo...

Yui: sempai no tan rápido... –recostándose sobre la pared-

Hunny: yo voy entrando... –entrando-... no hay nadie... hay esta Usa-chan... –se escuchan risas- pero quien esta hay... –mirando alrededor-... pero si es...

Yui: ya... Hunny-sempai voy a entrar

Hunny: no Yui quédate hay yo ya regreso... no entres –caminando hacia donde esta su conejo-

Yui: ...mm... jai...

Hunny: "pero... porque hago esto... se supone que debería mostrarle que mi hermano no es digno de estar con ella... pero... al hacer que ella se de cuenta... sufrirá... no quiero verla llorar"

¿? : ... oye que te parece si salimos...

¿? : pero yo debo de estudiar para mañana...

¿? : que importa... prefieres hacer un tonto examen o estar conmigo

¿? : si... creo que prefiero estar contigo...

Hunny: -tomando a su conejito sigilosamente-... ya esta... mejor me voy antes de que me vea...

¿? : no escuchas algo...

¿? : yo... no

¿? : ¡quién esta hay!

Hunny: "joder... creo que ya me voy" –saliendo rápido del dojo-

Yui: sempai... que... –siendo jalada por Hunny-

Hunny: vamonos rápido...

Yui: pero por que...

Hunny: tu solo cállate y sígueme... –escondiéndose entre los arbustos-

¿? : -saliendo del dojo- pero quien habrá sido...

¿? : es tu imaginación Chika-chan...

Chika: si creo... –acomodándose los lentes- vamos a dentro Miha-chan para seguir conversando... o quieres hacer otra cosa...

Miha: lo que tu quieras Chika-chan... –dándole un beso-

Yui: sempai donde estamos...

Hunny: no se... creo que mejor nos vamos...

Yui: Hunny-sempai... tu conejito...

Hunny: aquí esta... –mirando su mano derecha-... se me cayo...

Yui: es que corrimos tan rápido... pero por que...

Hunny: te lo explicare después... tengo que buscar a Usa-chan... –buscando entre los arbustos-

Yui: -haciendo lo mismo-... ara... –viendo una pata rosada sobresaliendo entre los arbustos-... sempai ya lo encontré...

Hunny: -sacando la pata rosada-... mi Usa-chan... lo encontré...

Yui: -sonriendo-.. bueno Hunny-sempai yo me voy... tengo que ir a ver a Chika-chan... –caminando hacia el dojo-

Hunny: "no... si entra hay va a ver a Chika-chan junto con... pero si lo hace ella... tengo que detenerla"... Yui... yo...

Yui: si...

Hunny: ...-tragando saliva-... Yui-chan... yo te...

Hunny al acercarse a Yui se tropieza con una piedra y cae encima de ella... al caer, sus labios rozaron y se produjo un beso... fue un acontecimiento que nunca debió pasar... ya que al instante su hermano salió junto con Miha y los vio a los dos juntos en el suelo y dándose un beso...

Chika: "pero ellos son... Yui... aniki... pero como... –miro a su costado-... si Yui ve a Miha-chan ella me va a matar por infiel... pero que hago... un momento... y que hace mi hermano tirado en el suelo agarrando con mi novia, no será que ella también"

Hunny: -levantándose del suelo-... O\\\\\\\\\\O eto... Yui-chan estas bien...

Yui: eto... Hu-Hunny

Hunny: "Chika-chan me ha visto ahora que hago..."eto... Yu-chan... nos vamos... creo que no es buena idea quedarse aquí...

Yui: cre-creo que tienes razón... me-mejor nos vamos... –levantándose del suelo-


	5. Los nuevos host :3

EL DIA SIGUIENTE EN EL HOST CLUB...

Hunny: -tocándose los labios- "no puedo creer... que la allá besado... aunque fue un accidente... pude sentir el calor de sus labios..."

Haruhi: Hunny-sempai estas bien... estas rojo...

Hunny: -saliendo de sus pensamientos- si Haru-chan estoy bien...

Haruhi: mm...

SE COMIENZAN A ESCUCHAR GRITOS AFUERA, EN EL CAMPUS... TODOS LOS HOST SALEN A VER QUIEN ESTABA HACIENDO EL TREMENDO ALBOROTO...

Kyôya: ya habrán llegado...

Hikaru: Sí... nadie mas que Kyôhei puede hacer tal alboroto...

Haruhi: sempai... ellos son tus amigos... –mirando desde la ventana a los apuestos chicos que acababan de ingresar al colegio-

Tamaki: si... ya llegaron... hay que darles la mejor bienvenida... –volteando y llevando los bocaditos hacia la mesa- ustedes no se queden hay ayúdenme...

Hikaru / Kaoru: jai... –ayudando a llevar las bandejas hacia la mesa-

Mori: Mitsukuni... estas bien...

Hunny: si... es que ayer me paso algo increíble...

Mori: que fue lo...

TOC... TOC... (XD)

Tamaki: ya llegaron... a sus posiciones...

Todos se pusieron e sus respectivas posiciones...

¿? : -abriendo la puerta-...

Al abrir la puerta salieron muchos pétalos de flores rojas... en el fondo se escucho el clásico... "¡Irasshaimase!"

¿? : esa palabra me trae recuerdos... –dijo un apuesto pelirrojo de ojos azules.

¿? : ehh... este lugar... no a cambiado nada... y la comida... –dijo el guapísimo rubio de ojos marrones.

¿? : cuando no ustedes tan presentables chicos... –dijo un agradable moreno de ojos azabache.

¿? : hola chicos cuanto tiempo sin vernos... –dijo el simpático rubio de ojos miel...

¿? : Wow... que lindo lugar... –dijo la linda chica de pelo marrón y ojos del mismo color.

¿? : sin duda este lugar tiene mucha clase... –dijo la linda y elegante rubia de ojos azules.

¿? : -viendo a todas las personas que estaban en la habitación- ¡¡BRILLA MUCHO!! ¡¡HAY MUCHAS CRIATURAS BRILLANTES!! –con uno de sus típicos derrames de sangre.

¿? : Sunako-chan estas bien...

¿? :Sunako-chan me oyes... –agitándola-

¿? : oye Kyôhei deja de estar viendo la fuente de comida y ayúdanos...

Kyôhei: ya voy...

Hunny: ella esta bien...

Tamaki: Sí, ella esta bien... Ranmaru...

Ranmaru: siempre le pasa eso...

Kyôhei: si... es que según ella nosotros somos _**criaturas brillantes **_y siempre cuando nos ve le da esos...

¿? : Takenaga trae un poco de agua...

Takenaga: Sí Yuki... Kaoru dame un vaso de agua...

Kaoru: toma... –dándole el vaso de agua-

Mori: ya despertó...

Sunako: -despertando-... me duele la cabeza... donde estoy...

Yuki: Sunako-chan estas bien...

¿? :nos había preocupado Sunako-chan...

¿? : toma a John para que te calmes un poco... –dándole el cráneo-

Sunako: John... arigatô Noi-chi...

Noi: de nada Sunako-chan... –sonriéndole-

Sunako: ... –con un hilo de sangre correr por la nariz-

¿? :toma Sunako-chan... –dándole un pañuelo-

Sunako: mm... –limpiándose la nariz-... arigatô... eto... Kikunoi-chan

Kikunoi: de nada...

Takenaga: Sunako-chan toma un poco de agua... –dándole el vaso de agua-

Sunako: mm... –recibiéndole-

Haruhi: no que iban a venir solo los cuatro sempai...

Tamaki: verdad Ranmaru... no que solo los cuatro...

Ranmaru: es que si salíamos Takenaga quería traer a su novia...

Takenaga / Noi : ¡¡oye!!

Ranmaru: yo tenia que traer a Kikunoi... mi prometida...

Kikunoi: mucho gusto...

Ranmaru: y Kyôhei no quería dejar sola a Sunako-chan... que se va a hacer... él la quiere mucho...

Kyôhei: oye baka que quieres decir... teníamos que traerla por que si la casera se entera que la dejamos nos iba a cobrar 1000 veces más.. Ò///Ó

Ranmaru: ya cálmate era broma...

Hikaru / Kaoru: que... no me digas que la chica que se acaba de desmayar es la sobrina de la señorita Nakahara...

Ranmaru: si ella es su sobrina...

Hikaru: pero ella comparada con su tía... es demasiado fe...

Takenaga: "va a decir esa palabra"

Yuki: "si lo hace..."

Ranmaru: -acercándose a Hikaru rápidamente y tapándole la boca-...

Kaoru: pero que haces Ranmaru

Ranmaru: todos reunión...

Noi: -levantándose- ya voy...

Ranmaru: Kikunoi... Noi-chi ustedes no... cuiden a Sunako...

Tamaki: vamos...

EN UNA ESQUINA DE LA HABITACIÓN...

Ranmaru: -soltando a Hikaru- Yuki...

Yuki: -asentando con la cabeza- mm... bueno la cosa es que a Sunako-chan no le pueden decir fea...

Tamaki: como Hikaru le iba a decir semejante cosa a Sunako-chan...

Hikaru: en serio...

Kyôhei: yo lo escuche claro ibas a decirle fea...

Hikaru: pero fue sin querer...

Hunny: Hika-chan eso nunca se le debe de decir a una chica...

Tamaki: si... no existe chica fea, si no mal arreglada...

Kyôya: tienes razón... (y a que hora apareció -_-)

Kaoru: y por que no se le puede decir fea...

Takenaga: es que a ella... una vez sé confeso a un chico... y este le respondió con... _**no me gustan las feas **_y esas palabras la traumaron de por vida...

Yuki: es como un tabú...

Haruhi: eso fue muy cruel...

Tamaki: ah... –volteando para ver a Sunako-

Mori: no que ellos nos van a reemplazar...

Tamaki: se nos olvidaba... chicos ustedes creen que nos van a poder remplazar unos días en el club...

Ranmaru: yo con mucho gusto lo hago...

Yuki: pero por que...

Haruhi: es que Hunny-sempai...

Hunny: es que ellos me van a ayudar...

Kyôya: es que Hunny-sempai le gusta una chica... y la chica sale siendo novia de su hermano... y ya van varios días en los que el club esta cerrado... por eso...

Yuki: entonces si es por Mitsukuni-kun yo me apunto...

Takenaga: bueno yo también quiero ser un Host... espero que lo logren con lo de su novia...

Ranmaru: -mirando a Kyôhei- y tu Kyôhei... te apuntas...

Kyôhei: bueno... –tocándose el mentón-

Kaoru: -murmurándole a Hikaru- creo que no se va a apuntar...

Hikaru: tu solo escucha... –mirando a Kyôhei- Kyôhei... tenemos una gran cafetería donde solo sirven comida de primera clase... además el club sirven muchos dulces... también las clientas a veces te traen aperitivos...

Kyôhei: como... –abriéndose los ojos- comida de primera clase... –cayéndosele la baba- yo también me apunto...

Tamaki: entonces todos bienvenidos al club...


End file.
